


Forever is an Awfully Long Time

by LadyLilyMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DuchessCloverly, Echo - Freeform, I promise a happy ending, M/M, flangst, no, seriously promise, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by DuchessCloverly's video 'Echo' - Following Greg's death, Mycroft goes on a downward spiral. The good thing about reaching the bottom is that there's no where to go but up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever is an Awfully Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LO_NV5_LzSo

 “Does it hurt?”

_‘Will my answer make a difference?’_

“No, but I want you to tell me the truth.”

_‘I always tell you the truth.’_

“I know. But…”

_‘Briefly. It hurts briefly.’_

“And then?”

_‘And then you forget.’_

“And I’ll be with you, where you are?”

_‘…My-‘_

“Promise me!”

_‘I promise I’ll find you.’_

“I’m scared…”

_‘Then don’t, love. It isn’t your time.’_

“I can’t. I can’t wait any longer. I miss you.”

_‘I know. I miss you too, but-‘_

“This isn’t the same.”

_‘No. This isn’t the same.’_

“Will you be angry with me?”

_‘No. How could I when I would do it too?’_

“Would you? Really?”

_‘Of course. But I need you to think about it and be sure-‘_

“I have, Gregory! I am!”

_‘-because forever is an awfully long time.’_

“Only forever could ever be long enough.”

 _‘I love you_. _’_

“I know. I love you too. Stay with me?”

_‘Always. You shouldn’t need to ask…’_

“I’m frightened.”

_‘Don’t be. I’m here.’_

“Promise?”

 _‘Promise_. _’_

_~_

_‘Didn’t I promise you to always tell you the truth?’_

**Author's Note:**

> kyaticlikestea here, sitting in LadyLilyMalfoy's chair. Envy me.   
> I read this. I cried. I am not happy about this, but there we go. I would just like to add that LadyLilyMalfoy is queen of Mystrade.   
> Goodbye.  
> \- Anwen


End file.
